


:)

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto goads Noctis on his frown; Noctis turns it upside down.





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “tickle fight” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7692334#cmt7692334).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They topple onto the couch when they finally get back to Noctis’ apartment, not because they did anything particularly grueling, but because they wasted the entire evening at the arcade and it’s now ticking past bedtime. It was too late for either one to walk home alone—not without evoking the wrath of Noctis’ not-so-subtle shadow-lurking guards, anyway—so it was just sort of an unspoken thing that they’ll have another sleepover. Which Prompto was sort of hoping for anyway. The apartment is no palace, but it’s a hundred times better than Prompto’s ‘home’, and besides, they say home is where the heart is. Kicked out of their shoes and still done all up in their uniforms, he and Noctis sink into the cushions.

For a long moment, they just breathe in the warm, quiet air, devoid of the arcade’s loud screeching and banging. Then Prompto sighs, “Can you believe Yuna was there?”

“Yuna?” Noctis mutters, barely looking up. He already sounds tired, but that’s nothing new—if there’s on thing Noctis seems to love more than blowing Prompto up on screen, it’s sleeping.

“Yeah, Yuna. She’s so quiet and sweet, y’know? Wasn’t expecting to see her at such a rowdy place. Now Rinoa and Tifa, that’s one thing—but even that’s weird, since when do those three hang out together?”

Noctis shrugs like he has no idea or just doesn’t care. Probably both. “Didn’t see ‘em.”

That draws Prompto’s gaze, and he checks, stunned, “ _Seriously_?” Because: “They’re like, the most popular girls in our whole year!”

“If you say so.”

“And how could you not notice them? They were ogling you the whole night and giggling away worse than Kairi and Selphie whenever you sit even remotely close to them in Chemistry!”

Noctis gives a more exaggerated shrug, and Prompto just sort of _gapes_ at him, because how could you possibly not notice being so thoroughly _wanted_ by absolutely everyone? When Noctis continues to just ignore how magnetizing he is, Prompto groans, “Man, they’re all wasted on you.”

Noctis nods, “Apparently,” and looks right past Prompto towards the kitchenette, as though if he stares hard enough, Ignis will magically appear with a late night snack. Given how thoroughly loved Noctis is, that could very well happen.

Prompto practically pouts, “So unfair. You’re not even that fun to look at.” _That_ draws Noctis over in a glare, and Prompto hastily regrets, “No offense, dude—I mean, yeah, you’re cute and all—” to which Noctis’ glare wavers, and Prompto’s cheeks heat; he corrects himself: “But I mean, you never _smile_.”

“I smile,” Noctis counters, frowning. 

“Nah, you’re stone cold.” Voice dropping into an exaggerated rumble, Prompto deadpans, “You always got that dopey serious face.”

“Shut up, that’s not true—”

“The somber prince of Insomnia, whose personality always sleeps, who never smiles, never laughs—”

“You better cut it out, Prom, or I’m going to make _you_ laugh.”

At the bizarre threat, Prompto mockingly wails, “Who catches flies with more poison than honey—!”

And he doesn’t get to add another ‘who,’ because Noctis surges suddenly to life, diving at Prompto so fast that he may as well have warped. He hits Prompto square in the stomach, both hands attacking either side of Prompto at once, and Prompto gets out one undignified squawk before Noctis is knocking him to the floor.

And tickling him. Hard. Prompto erupts in a fit of horrible, traitorous giggles, so bubbly and light that they hurt his stomach from the get go. He twists and turns in an attempt to escape his best friend’s fury, but Noctis is merciless and cruel. He towers above Prompto, straddling Prompto’s hips, and grins down like a malevolent dictator. The victorious smirk hardly counts as a _smile_ , and Prompto would say that if only he could breathe.

For a good few desperate moments, Prompto’s entire world is trying to protect his sides from Noctis’ relentless attention. Noctis seems to know just where to touch him to make him squirm the most, make him laugh the hardest, but Prompto is a survivor and won’t give in. When Noctis orders, “Surrender!” Prompto opts to retaliate.

He lurches suddenly off the floor and knocks Noctis over, attacking him in turn. Noctis cries out like a wounded dragon and parries his blows. The two of them roll around the floor in a nightmarish cycle of brutally tickling one another and succumbing to laughter. It gets to the point that the corners of Prompto’s eyes actually sting, and Noctis’ are wet. 

Still, Noctis is a prince. He clearly won’t give in. He even barks between raucous laughter, “Surrender... or I’ll... sick Gladio on you!”

“N-never!” Prompto gasps, except that he doesn’t have Noctis’ training, Noctis’ stamina, and the next time Noctis gets on top of him, he know he’s toast. He finally sobs, “No, I’m sorry!” And when Noctis just keeps going, he begs, “Noct, please—I’m—AH!—I’m SORRY!”

And Noctis, finally, calls a ceasefire. He relinquishes. Prompto’s arms are already limp at his sides, lying on the hard floor like so much jelly. Noctis slumps atop him, flushed and breathing hard. 

Light headed, maybe just from all the chuckling but maybe from other things, Prompto smiles up at Noctis.

Noctis smiles back, and even though it’s rare, it’s radiant. Prompto really was just teasing. He’s seen Noctis smile a hundred times, but usually just for _him_ , and it makes his heart swell like nothing else. He spent so many years sure that he was nothing, but with Noctis, he really feels _special_.

Noctis mumbles quietly, “I do smile, you nerd,” then climbs back onto the couch.

When Prompto can breathe again, he follows.

Then they call Ignis to come and save them from their hunger, and spend the time waiting _just_ out of arm’s reach from one another, just in case.


End file.
